Everything I Own
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: What would you give to get back the one you love? GSR post Living Doll fic.


**So I had promised myself that I would not flood this site with another post LD fic but when I heard this song I realised I had to let my conscious be my guide:). I haven't forgotten about Family Ties it will updated soon. Also if CBS says that fans will be satisfied with the season premiere can we venture to guess that Sara lives? I mean how would we be satisfied if she dies? Oh and the song used is, "Everything I Own," by Bread. Also a little creative license with the song. I know that it wouldn't haven been written yet when Grissom's father passed away but let's pretend this song was around in the sixties okay :)? Thanks and enjoy!!!**

* * *

Grissom sat in the quiet of his office trying to come to terms with the last few hours' events. Sara was missing. Natalie had taken her and now he may never see her again. Everything seemed so simple now. Why had he always been concerned with regulations and appearances? Why had he insisted that they keep their relationship a secret? Why had he waited so long to tell her that he loved her? As these ideas swirled through his mind he remembered a song his mother used to listen to after his father had passed away.

_You sheltered me from harm.  
Kept me warm, kept me warm  
You gave my life to me  
Set me free, set me free  
The finest years I ever knew  
Were all the years I had with you_

_I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own,  
Just to have you back again._

Hours had passed and still they hadn't found Sara. The whole team was feeling the strain but no one more so than Grissom. Catherine had knocked on his office door to tell him they were all waiting to update him on their progress when she saw him slumped over his desk his head in hands silently sobbing. At first she hesitated entering because she didn't know what to say. This day had been a shocker for her as well and not just because Sara had been taken. She found out that Sara and Gil were together and in the past few hours she had seen more emotions from her friend and colleague than she had in the all the years she had known him. She silently entered the room putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'd give anything, anything," he said barely above a whisper. Catherine just stood there offering her silent support to Grissom. At the moment it was all she could do.

_You taught me how to love,  
What its of, what its of.  
You never said too much,  
But still you showed the way,  
And I knew from watching you.  
Nobody else could ever know  
The part of me that cant let go._

_ I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again._

As their hands dug through the desert sand, Nick prayed to whoever was listening that by some miracle they would find Sara alive. When they had gotten word that the mustang had been found they all had been filled with a new sense of hope. He wasn't prepared to lose his best friend, someone he considered a sister. He also knew that if they didn't find her alive Grissom would never recover. He had to admit that he was a little shocked when he found out that Grissom and Sara were together. He knew she had been seeing someone for a long time and that it was serious but she would never let on to who it was.

"Nicky I promise you that you don't have to worry about me. He's taking very good care of me. He loves me," she had told him with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay well you just let him know that I'm a trained CSI and I'm licensed to carry a gun so he better not mess with my lil sis."

Sara had laughed. A full on Sara Sidle laugh. He knew then that whoever it was she was with must be taking really good care of her.

Nick hadn't known what words to say that would comfort his boss. The ride out to the Mustang had been awkward. Both men were suffering in their own way but at the same time not knowing how to show their concern for the other. Nick had watched Grissom on the way over and he knew then that Sara had been telling the truth when she told Nick that her man loved her. He also knew that Grissom would do anything to find Sara. He would do anything and give anything, anything it took to find her. They all would. As his hands dug furiously in the sand he hoped that anything and everything was enough.

_Is there someone you know,  
You're loving them so,  
But taking them all for granted.  
You may lose them one day,  
Someone takes them away,  
And they don't hear the words you long to say_

_I would give anything I own,  
Give up me life, my heart, my home.  
I would give everything I own  
Just to have you back again._

_Just to touch you once again._


End file.
